


Playing with Fire

by Halja



Category: Runemarks Series - Joanne Harris
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire, Future Fic, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, except this was written before Runelight came out so, not really a Future Fic anymore, written a looong time ago
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sesso con il capo. Significa che questa volta avrò anch'io la mia sala ad Asgard?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

 

 

  
   


  


_Maddy shook her head, still puzzled. "So what you're saying is . . . I shouldn't play with fire," she said at last._

__  
“Of course you should," said One-Eye gently. _"But don't be surprised if the fire plays back.”_  
  


  
   
  
   
  
 

 

 

 

  
  
Loki è mani agili da ladro, dita lunghe e calde che si insinuano sotto la tua veste leggera, sfiorano la pelle umida di sudore e di un caldo quasi febbricitante con tocchi così lievi da essere frustranti, pizzicano i tuoi seni piccoli e sodi e stringono i capezzoli fino a farti gemere di dolore e piacere insieme.

Loki è spalle magre e bianche e coperte di lentiggini da ragazzo delle Ridings in cui affondi le unghie rovinate fino ad incrinare il suo sorriso divertito, occhi brillanti come scintille di fuoco verde che ti mozzano il fiato insieme alla pressione dei suoi polpastrelli sulla pelle, e capelli come lingue di fiamma da un libro di quell’Ordine dimenticato che – in un modo o nell’altro – anche lui ti ha aiutata a sconfiggere. Ci passi le dita di una mano, tra quei capelli troppo lunghi e troppo rossi, e poi stringi il pugno e lo tiri verso di te per mordere le sue labbra in un bacio. Ti lascia fare per un po’, e poi anche lui ti morde e tu ti chiedi se il sapore metallico sulla tua lingua sia il suo sangue o il tuo.

Loki è fascino, è calore intossicante, è fuoco che si insinua strisciando sotto la tua pelle allo stesso modo in cui le sue mani svelte stanno ridiscendendo il tuo ventre fino ad accarezzare piano le tue gambe – e poi si ferma lì, nelle tue vene, e scorre dentro di te, nel tuo sangue. È un bruciore costante e fastidioso e stranamente piacevole, mentre le sue dita scivolano sul tuo pube e giocano con un ricciolo scuro, torturandoti nell'attesa che scendano ancora più giù.

Thor – tuo padre: è da un po’ che dirlo non suona più così strano – non approverebbe, e sarebbe un peccato, proprio ora che ha smesso di minacciare Loki con il suo martello così spesso e ogni tanto finiscono perfino per fare qualche breve viaggio insieme, come a quei vecchi tempi che ti avevano tanto affascinata nei racconti di Crazy Nan Fey una volta, quando eri poco più che una bambina. Nessuno degli Aesir, dei Vanir e degli dei di questa nuova Asgard approverebbe, in realtà: non tanto perché loro si facciano molti più scrupoli in campo sessuale, ma perché sei il loro Generale, in fondo.

E l’altro Generale, quello saggio e antico che i vecchi tempi li aveva vissuti sulla sua pelle e avrebbe dovuto riprendere il suo ruolo finita la nuova guerra – no, non vuoi nemmeno immaginare cosa direbbe Odino, se fosse ancora qui.

Eppure, ti tornano in mente le sue parole in un giorno lontano, in un ricordo mezzo sbiadito, in un tempo in cui tutto era semplice e stava giusto cominciando a complicarsi irrimediabilmente. Avevate parlato dei rischi del giocare col fuoco, quella volta. Non riesci a reprimere un sorriso.  
  
La mano di Loki scivola giù, tra le tue gambe. Traccia i contorni del tuo sesso umido e caldo con un dito, e tu tremi. Ti sfiora con la punta di un’unghia, e il respiro ti si blocca nella gola, ogni muscolo del tuo corpo teso mentre lo aspetti. Entra dentro di te con cura, lentamente, falange dopo falange – e ti mordi le labbra per trattenere un gemito.  
  
Loki si china su di te, la mano ancora tra le tue gambe, il dito che comincia a muoversi piano, delicato, stranamente esitante, come se cercasse qualcosa. Ti aspetti di vedere quel suo sorriso sicuro e sfrontato, sfolgorante, sulle sue labbra segnate da tante piccole cicatrici bianche appena visibili – ma non riesci a leggere la tua espressione mentre fissa – contempla? – il tuo viso arrossato, l’emozione riflessa nel verde ardente dei suoi occhi.  
  
Ti chiedi se stia pensando a Angrboda, o alla donna che lo aveva chiamato nel regno di Hel. Ti chiedi perché, all’improvviso, faccia giusto un po’ più freddo.  
  
Scacci quei pensieri quando Loki sorride davvero, lasci che si sciolgano come ghiaccio toccato dal fuoco, lasci te stessa libera di soccombere al suo fascino.  
  
\- Sesso con il capo. Significa che questa volta avrò anch’io la mia sala ad Asgard? – ti domanda, sfiorandoti le labbra gonfie con la punta di un dito. Soffochi una risata mordendolo leggermente, e lui, come per punirti, muove velocemente il suo dito dentro e fuori di te strappandoti un ansito. Ti bacia di nuovo, sorridendo contro le tue labbra – e non è lo stesso sorriso di prima, anche se non sapresti ancora dire esattamente in cosa sia diverso.  
  
Il calore del fuoco ti avvolge di nuovo. L’ultima cosa coerente che riesci a pensare è che, come ti aveva detto One-Eye quella volta, non sempre giocare con il fuoco è un male.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  



End file.
